Vous prendrez bien un dernier verre ?
by D.Gabrielle
Summary: Des petites idées comme ça me vient sans aucun liens entre. Tout genre confondus.
1. Chapter 1

Note : En attendant d'avoir des idées pour un scénario sur du long terme, en voilà des petites dispersées ici et là, sans aucun lien entres elles. Très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

1\. Tony ne manquait jamais une occasion de railler son prochain. Sa cible du jour ? Le dieu Thor. Ce dernier était tranquillement en train de regarder une sitcom stupide sur l'écran télé lorsque l'attaque surgit.  
\- Tu es au courant que les tresses, les nattes, les cheveux longs, c'est pour les fillettes ?  
Thor tourna son regard bleu vers lui.  
\- Les guerriers de mon monde portent tous les cheveux longs.  
\- Ok. Et pourquoi les tresses ? L'ingénieur n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt.  
Aussitôt, Thor passa d'interloqué à profondément triste.  
Un long silence s'installa.  
-Mon frère aimait me tresser les cheveux lorsqu'il était petit. J'ai gardé l'habitude de les avoir ainsi.  
Tony passa le reste de l'après-midi à s'occuper de ses armures plutôt que des affaires des autres.

XXX

2\. Son armure était en piteuse état. Il lui faudrait sans doute des semaines de réparations. Mais le jeu en valait certainement la chandelle.  
Tentant de tenir debout, Tony observa d'un œil critique le dieu de la malice se lécher lentement les doigts rougis d'un liquide poisseux, le visage impassible.  
Lorsqu'il avait vexé Loki durant un banquet à Asgard, l'humiliant devant tout le monde, il s'était demandé comment rattraper ça.  
Thor était venu a son secours en lui conseillant de lui ramener quelque chose pouvant combler la gourmandise de Loki, l'une de ses rares faiblesses.  
Et quoi de mieux que des baies sucrées a souhait, gardé par un féroce dragon quelque part sur l'un des neufs monde ?  
Tony aurait dû se douter qu'il ne lui suffirait par d'aller au primeur du coin. Il espérait que Loki apprécierait l'offrande ramenée au péril de sa vie et lui pardonnerait.  
Le dieu reporta son attention sur l'humain. Un demi sourire étira ses lèvres.  
-Délicieux.  
Tony soupira de soulagement.  
-J'en veux encore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes :**Merci pour vos encouragements X3

3\. Tony avait rarement eut autant une tête de chien battu qu'a cet instant là.

Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait lui refuser ça. Pourtant il y avait été de ses supplications. Il s'était même mis a genoux. Chose que personne n'avait pu obtenir de lui, même pas Loki avec son obsession de voir les hommes a ses pieds.

Il avait été patient, avait cajolé, avait promis... Rien ni faisait

-Allez...

Un sourire adorable lui répondit, les lèvres s'étirèrent, mais la déception fut de nouveau là.

-Javis !

Tony se sentit profondément vexé que le premier mot de sa fille fut le nom de son IA. Même déformé.


	3. Chapter 3

4\. Tony relu l'écran de son téléphone avec un sourire satisfait.  
"Donne contre bons soins : Chat adulte de couleur sombre aux yeux verts. En bonne santé, assez caractériel, jaloux, possessif. Très câlin cependant. Bon reproducteur."  
Puis la seconde.  
"Donne contre bons soins : Chien adulte de couleur sable aux yeux bleus. Très bonne santé, très joueur, adore s'amuser avec des objets contondants."  
Il rajouta les numéros de portables de Loki et Thor en-dessous de chaque annonce puis envoya le tout a plusieurs journaux pour les parutions du lendemain.  
Un Stark qui s'ennuie est un Stark capable des pires bêtises.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki avait serré les dents tout du long. Au début, il n'avait pas eut si mal que ça. Tout juste un picotement, mais au fil du temps, cela commençait a être franchement désagréable.  
Il saignait, il le sentait.  
Il songea a Thor. Lui aurait été plus résistant. Mais il n'avait pas de raison de le faire...  
Ho comme il avait hâte de voir la tête d'Odin quand il l'apprendrait.  
Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Un sourire de pure vengeance avec un soupçon de tristesse dans le regard.

Quelques semaines plus tard, on pouvait entendre Odin hurler dans tout le palais.

Sur le dos de Loki, un énorme tatouage, magnifique.

Un grand serpent se mordait la queue, formant ainsi un cercle. A l'intérieur, un louveteau en train de jouer avec un poulain sous le regard bienveillant d'une jeune fille au visage a moitié décomposé. De chaque côté d'elle, deux petits garçons se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau étaient en train de lire des volumes plus gros qu'eux.

On pouvait toujours lui retirer ses enfants. Mais jamais, jamais il ne les oublierait, ni lui, ni personne d'autre, tant que ce tatouage serait visible.

-Et inutile de tenter de l'effacer, je l'ai enchanté.


End file.
